Date With Destiny
by Child of a Pineapple
Summary: FINISHED She couldn't stop him, no matter how badly she wanted to, or thought she wanted to. OneShot.


_So…this is something that I wrote in the middle of the night last night, and didn't want to post, then changed my mind. It's a short one-shot, and I don't know where it came from, so don't ask. The characters are never explicitly stated, but it's fairly obvious who they are. This story is rated for adult implications -- there's nothing graphic, I swear (I said implications for a reason). _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Warning, this story contains _****SPOILERS****_…sort of, but enough that I feel like I should warn you. _**

****

**_

* * *

_**

**Date With Destiny **

He could have at least bound her – maybe then she would have felt more like a prisoner, and less like… She wasn't even sure what it felt like, it was just so _wrong. _

She sat cross-legged on a couch, eyeing her captor warily as he fidgeted with his weapons, all spread out on a table. The dog was curled up on a rug between them, quite oblivious of the stifling tension hanging in the air.

They'd checked into a dingy hotel on some dim little backwards world that she couldn't even begin to identify – he'd already warned her that they'd be moving again in the morning, and told her to get some sleep. But here she was, still resolutely in the cramped living room, watching his every move.

"What?" he asked finally, setting down his blade and glancing up to meet her eyes.

But to his utmost surprise, instead of answering she burst into tears – sobs shook her frame and a wail threatened to tear free of her throat, no matter how hard she swallowed. Even the dog looked up, ears raised.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked, concerned despite himself. He rose and crossed the room quickly – he carefully stepped over the dog, and took the seat beside her on the sofa. "Look, I already told you, I'm sorry about all of this, but--"

"It's not you," she sniffed, looking up. God, she hated crying in front of him, but she couldn't help it. "It's _him._ I just…just…" But she couldn't form the words, and focused on blinking away the rest of her tears.

He didn't press her for an explanation – he just watched her, thoughtfully. She couldn't quite place that strange look in his eyes – not until he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. She stiffened in shock, and he withdrew quickly.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, looking away. "It's just, you're so much like _her _and…" He trailed off, but turned to catch her eyes once more – now his gaze was sure, and determined.

When he kissed her again she was prepared – but she still didn't try to stop him. Somehow she was paralyzed, and unable to recoil, no matter how badly she wanted to, or thought she wanted to. Her lips parted and his tongue slipped into her mouth – heat blazed beneath her skin, but she felt so _cold. _Distantly she could hear a dull pounding, and her heart leapt up to her to her throat.

They broke apart briefly for air, but he leaned in again, more forceful this time. She fell back onto the couch, and he followed her – now his hands were at the buttons on her shirt, unloosing the clasps…

Dawn's gentle rays flitted in through the slats in the bedroom blinds as she lay there, curled into his sleeping form. She almost didn't want to leave, to abandon the warmth and the one thing she might have wanted. But his bare chest rose and fell evenly, and it was her only window of opportunity.

Slowly, and with bated breath, she rose, wrapping one white sheet about her as she collected her clothes, still strewn about the hotel. She dressed swiftly and exited – the dog followed, the one, silent witness to all that had occurred the night before.

000000000000000000

Those events were soon a blur, nearly lost amid the tumult of reunions and emotions and near-loss in the time that followed. Then later – when she was home, and safe, and things were as right as they could ever hope to be – _he _told her.

She was dumbstruck – stock-still and silent as the words of his sacrifice, and his apology poured forth. And she wanted to lash out – to scream, to shout, to hit _him _so that he'd hurt the way she did.

But she simply retreated, returning to her house and her cold, lonely bed, so that she could weep in peace. Because he shouldn't have been so human – he shouldn't have torn a hole through her already aching heart – and he shouldn't have left the tiny life that was growing inside her.

**END  
12:04 AM  
** **11/27/06**

**

* * *

**

_Please review! _

**_Child of a Pineapple _**


End file.
